


Proposing to Astrid Hofferson

by alphatoothless



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposing to a girl like Astrid Hofferson seems beyond difficult, and when Hiccup's plans fail miserably, he can only fess up when Astrid catches on to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing to Astrid Hofferson

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I thought would be cute! Practicing getting back into the groove of writing, so I hope you enjoy!

There was never a clear, simple way to propose to Astrid. Asking a girl for her hand in marriage was tough enough, but Astrid was on a whole other level when it came to the topic of love. It might have been because she was one of the only females Hiccup had ever truly been close with, as much as he’d wished his mother were still alive. It also stood with a major weight that Astrid was his one and only love, and had she said no and walked off, Hiccup was sure he’d be devastated. 

So the plan went as such, Hiccup talked to the twins to distract Astrid for the day, Snotlout and Fishlegs would round up Stormfly and help him prepare some food for Astrid and Hiccup’s trip (Hiccup was slowly regretting his decision to let Snotlout around any food items), and Gobber would help him make the armband. Now, as plans always go, things went slightly different than the plan Hiccup had scheduled out so perfectly.

It might have been when Fishlegs and Snotlout passed by Astrid that morning, Fishlegs holding a basket full of fish and Snotlout holding a bag full of prepared food, peaking Astrid’s attention. 

“What are you two doing with all that food?” Astrid crossed her arms, watching the two boys look at each other then back at Astrid.

“My dear Astrid, if you must know we are on our way to feed our dragons.” Snotlout attempted smoothly.

“Your dragons are right behind you.” Astrid gestured to Hookfang and Meatlug who rose their heads at the sudden gulping noises coming from their trainers.

“Astrid we-uh-we really have to go!” Fishlegs tried side-stepping the leaner girl.

“Yes, yes, before our dragons get too hungry, let’s go Fishlegs.” Snotlout rushed Fishlegs along, turning around after a few steps to catch Astrid watching them with narrowed eyes.

Perhaps it was the fact that Astrid had narrowly escaped the twins when they began fighting over a mysterious topic that they wouldn’t share with Astrid. She only heard snippets, one of which involved Hiccup’s name. As Astrid made her way to the blacksmith building, she was getting a good feeling Hiccup was behind the strange behaviors being exhibited by their friends.

Astrid walked in to see Hiccup hammering something in a careful manner and then pulled it out quickly to put it in the water. She rounded over to him, watching as he jumped and slammed the entire clamp down in the water, jumping over the bucket, as if to hide it.

“Astrid! Milady! You’re here! Hello!” Hiccup laughed hesitantly, watching the Valkyrie cross her arms.

“Hiccup, you and everyone else have been acting very strange today, and I have a good feeling you’re behind it.” Astrid nodded her head to the barrel Hiccup hid.

“Wha-no! Strange? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Hiccup waved his hand, shooing the idea off. 

“Hiccup, Astrid escaped. We don’t know where she went. It’s all Ruffnut’s fault, she started a fight over how much she smells. Guess the distraction failed.” A sudden crack was heard.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut entered then, Tuffnut holding his jaw with a disgruntled look. They noticed Hiccup standing awkwardly in front of a barrel, and Astrid looking even more suspicious of her boyfriend and their friends.

“Distraction, ay?” Astrid’s attention returned to Hiccup, who gave her a weak smile.

“Hiccup, oh man, Stormfly tried to eat me! Mission failed!” Snotlout bolted into the room then, helmet bent and his appearance disheveled. Fishlegs followed closely behind, out of breath. Casting a quick conclusion of the situation they were surrounded in, Snotlout and Fishlegs laughed a short, tight laugh, and attempted to make a run for it.

“Stop right there, you two.” Astrid watched the boys freeze, terrifyingly turning around to face her.

Astrid, again, turned to Hiccup who seemed to be sweating even more than he had been welding molten weapons. 

“You’re going to explain this right now, or I’m going to make you.” Astrid waited as the entire group turned to Hiccup, both fearful and curious as to how he would react.

Hiccup, as he hadn’t planned on his first plan failing, had in fact secured a second back-up plan for this situation. Hiccup took in a quick breath, strode over to his girlfriend, and kissed her in hopes of distracting her long enough for him to gesture to his friends to evacuate the building. As the group ran, Astrid pulled away, giving him an even more suspicious look.

Hiccup had planned that he just had to wait a little while longer for Gobber to finish whatever he was doing, and then he would come in, distract Astrid long enough for Hiccup to fish out the band, and put it in his pocket.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, Gobber had gone off to lunch with Stoick, and to complete some other tasks that he’d forgotten about before-thanks to Astrid for reminding him before he just hung around the weapon shop all day. He couldn’t remember the reason for why today had been so important.

Hiccup had delayed for an entire five minutes, until Astrid exhaled. She sat down on the working bench and watched as Hiccup internally panicked. Gobber wasn’t coming like he should have, both his plans had failed miserably, and now he couldn’t even get the band from the water. Astrid looked absolutely peeved and Hiccup knew it was time to just cough it up.

“Alright, Astrid. Here’s the truth. I wanted to go on a trip with you today and I had asked everyone to help me pack up to make it a surprise for you.” Hiccup gave a goofy smile, hoping Astrid had bought half of the truth.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at the barrel. 

Well, there goes that plan. That’s what you get for being in love with an intuitive and highly intelligent girl.

“And I also wanted to ask you to marry me.” Hiccup blushed, reaching into the barrel and grabbing the band from the clamp he’d submerged in the water.

Astrid looked absolutely speechless, for once in her life, as she gaped at the band and back at Hiccup. Sure, they’d been together for five years. Five years of promises and growing up. Five years of Hiccup gaining height and growing facial hair. Five years of Astrid growing taller and leaner, and being taught about being a proper Viking. Five years that both Hiccup and Astrid had fallen more and more in love with each passing day as they smiled, held each other affectionately, and got to know each other in physical, psychological and spiritual ways. 

And even after five years, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock had managed to still leave Astrid breathless. 

Hiccup, not sure of what was going through Astrid’s mind but definitely not liking the silence, walked closer to Astrid and knelt in front of her, offering the band. Astrid took it in her hands, staring at the band still in shock as she noticed every detail that Hiccup had put into this band. Stormfly and Toothless were carved into the band, with gentle patterns and traditional Viking vows.

She looked at Hiccup, and when he saw the look she gave him, the same look she gave him when they first admitted their feelings, the same look she gave him every time they woke up side by side, the look that told him how much she loved him and he knew exactly what she was going to say.

She hugged him then, and said yes, kissing him and laughing. He felt elated, and they both kissed again and again as Hiccup put the arm band on her. 

Plans don’t always go accordingly, but in this case, Hiccup was okay with that.


End file.
